The Trench Coat
by Wormstache101
Summary: Okay, just for the record, I wrote this, like, three months ago, before episode 17 of season 7, so WHATEVER. Destiel, Sabriel, like always- Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Dean stood in the motel room he and his brother had checked in to. Sam was out at the city library, researching information on the case they were currently investigating. The hunter stood beside one of the two beds inside the room, staring down at an object in his hands. He squeezed it, and pressed it against his chest, lowering his head to rest his face in it, shutting his eyes and inhaling the sweet, familiar memories.

In Dean's hands… was a trench coat.

Not just any trench coat; _Castiel's_ trench coat. The last bit of memory the eldest Winchester had of the angel. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed Cas. Missed him terribly. He wanted him back. They needed him back. The human was surprised he and his brother weren't dead already without Cas.

But everyone else was.

Name anyone the Winchester's had known in their life- They're dead. Bobby. Dead. Mary, John. Dead. Ellen, Jo- everyone. The Winchester's were alone. Dean's grip on the trench coat tightened, silent tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Goddamn it, Cas, why'd you have to be such a dumbass?" he whispered, emerald eyes still shut.

"Dean, I think I-" The door slammed open, and Sam shot in grinning, but immediately broke off when he caught sight of his older brother: Crying and clutching a dead angel's trench coat to himself for dear life. He blinked, eyes wide. "I-I, uh," he stammered awkwardly.

Dean's eyes flew open at the sound of the door whipping open, and his arms fell, but he still held the trench coat. His expression grew defensive.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at Sam. "It's not like I committed a crime or anything. There's nothin' wrong with-" he paused, glancing down at the beige coat, "-uh, _this_."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, but stayed quiet. After a moment of glares and stares, he finally said, "Right… So, uh, as I was saying…"

Dean's brother began going on about finding a link between the case and something their dad had wrote in his journal, and blah blah blah. Dean sort of tuned it all out. He rubbed the tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand, still gripping the trench coat. His thoughts were clouded with worry. Worry about what his brother must think of him now. Finding him standing in the middle of the motel room, squeezing a trench coat in his arms, crying his eyes out.

"…Dean?"

The hunter glanced up, blinking, at his younger brother. "What?" Sam stared at him, frowning.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

Dean pondered for a bit, wondering if he should just tell his brother no, he hadn't been paying attention, or just come up with some smart-ass remark. Like hell Dean would go with the first option.

"Yeah, sure, I listened to that boring ass speech about whatever-the-hell we're hunting," he said sarcastically.

Sam's frown deepened, suddenly growing concerned. "Hey, you want to talk about, uh, this?" he asked carefully, eyes flicking down to the trench coat, then back up to his brother.

_Shit,_ Dean thought, _Now I've gotta listen to Miss Samantha's annoying chick-flick crap._ He rolled his eyes, swerving past Sam and over to the door. "No, everything's just peachy clean," he growled, slamming the door behind him. Sam watched him leave, eyes sad. His brother must really miss Cas.

Dean sat himself down in the driver's seat of some crap car they were now driving. He didn't just miss Cas. He missed his baby. His beautiful Impala. He wanted both of them back. The hunter still clutched the trench coat. It was resting on his lap, and he was staring down at it, eyes full of regret and pain.

There was so much he had wanted to say to Cas that day. They were so close to getting out; getting away. He had the angel at his shoulder, where he belonged, but was pushed back when Cas had felt Them. Those damn leviathans. Killed Cas, Bobby, and hundreds of more people. Dean trembled. If only there was a way to kill them- He'd have 'em dead in seconds. Especially that jackass, Dick. If only there was a way to kill them. Dean would have Dick the first to- The hunter suddenly froze. Something didn't feel right.

There was someone- or something - else in the car.

Dean whipped around, ivory-handled gun in hands, and he aimed it in front of the figure that sat in the shadows of the backseat.

"Who are you, what do you want?" he snarled, finger on the trigger, ready to pull. The figure was silent. It was too dark for Dean to see his face, but the hunter could tell the guy was wearing a suit… And it was… wet? Soaked, even. It was a black suit, and the blue tie was all messed up and tied wrong. Dean panted heavily, the gun still pointed at the figure. "Who are you and _what the hell do you want?_" he repeated more ferociously. Suddenly, the lighting changed as the figure shifted to the middle section of the backseat, and Dean's heart stopped. Silence filled the air.

"…Cas?" Dean breathed; voice shaking, and his eyes wide in shock. The person who looked exactly like the angel- _Dean's _angel, goddamn it- blinked at him, expression sad. A familiar, rough voice murmured to him.

"Hello, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stared at what had to be a fake. He realized his grip on the gun had loosened, and he quickly squeezed the handle tightly, turning his knuckles white. He glared fiercely at the thing sitting in front of him, breathing heavily out of anger and confusion.

"You sick, twisted bastard!" he screeched, rage filling him. "How fucking messed up are you to look like _him_. You sick, SICK, thing." He trembled, the gun shaking in his grasp. "What are you, anyway? Shapeshifter? Bender?" The Cas-look-alike only stared at Dean, bright blue eyes sad.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," he murmured. "I made the wrong choice."

Dean pulled the trigger, a loud _BANG!_ exploding from the gun. There was a silver bullet in the gun. That should've killed a shapeshifter… Dean's eyes widened as the thing just sat there, unfazed by the bullet.

"_What the hell are you?_" he demanded again, still pointing the gun at him, even though the bullets wouldn't work. The fake angel sighed, shutting his eyes.

"Dean. I shouldn't have waited this long to return. I'm sorry." The thing kept ignoring Dean's questions. He opened his eyes, pool blue burning into the human's skin. Dean trembled.

"Cas?" he whispered, but the door suddenly swung open, and Sam's frantic voice erupted from behind him.

"Dean? Dean, are you alright? I heard a gunsh-" The youngest Winchester froze as he caught sight of Castiel. Dean still hadn't taken his terrified eyes off of the fake angel,and the gun was still raised in his hands. Sam suddenly grabbed Dean, pulling him away and out of the car. He dragged his struggling brother onto the asphault, eyes wide and never leaving the Cas-look-alike, even while Dean screeched and tried to break out of his brother's grasp.

"Sam, you sonovabitch, let me go!"

"Dean, it can't be him, he's dead, remember? We watched him walk into the water, and friggin' EXPLODE! He's dead, it's gotta be a, a, a shapeshifter or something. A bender, or- or _something_!"

"It's gotta be him!" Dean cried, smacking onto his back on the ground in front of the motel door, and Sam whipped around, trying to shove the key into the lock with shaking hands.

Suddenly, the Cas-look-alike was behind them, looking desperate. He lifted his arms in a surrendering manner.

"Please- Do whatever you like. Anything to prove I am me."

Sam whipped around, the demon knife in his hand. "Get away from us, you bastard!" he spat, but Dean just stared up at him from where he sat on the asphault.

"Sammy…"

Sam glanced down at his brother, eyes wide. "W-What?" His older brother slowly stood, staring at Cas, heart racing. He motioned for the angel to step forward. Cas took a few steps towards Dean, focusing on only him. "Dean," Sam said warningly, gripping the knife in his hand.

"If you're really Cas, then…" The eldest Winchester dropped his ivory-handled gun, letting it hit the ground. He lifted both of his hands, placing them on the angel's wet suit, unbuttoning it. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow as his brother unbuttoned the white shirt underneath the suit, and pushed past the fabric. His eyes widened in shock.

"The scar is still there," Castiel murmured, watching Dean through hopeful eyes. "From when I carved into my vessel the sigil that sends angels back to Heaven. When you went to save Adam from Zachariah. It's there, even though my body was destroyed, God must have kept my scars to help me prove my existence."

Dean's breathing grew faster, and a wide smile spread across his lips. "Cas… Cas, you're back!" he pushed forward, wrapping his arms around the angel, squeezing him hard as he buried his face into Castiel's neck.

Sam blinked, dropping the knife. He felt like rushing up there and joining the hug, but something about them… Something about them just seemed... private. Like it was meant for them, and them alone. So Sam just stood there, grinning.

Dean forced back the tears, then suddenly gasped. He pulled away quickly, and without a word raced past the angel, and back over to the crap car. The driver's door was still wide open, and the trench coat had been abandoned on the car seat. Dean grabbed it, and ran back to his angel, holding it out for Cas to put it on. The human was grinning wildly.

Castiel smiled lightly, and accepted his trench coat, slipping his arms through it, and adjusting it slightly. He glanced down at himself, buttoning his shirt and suit back up. He felt whole again. He not only had his trench coat back, but he had his human back as well. He lifted his gaze back up in time to see Dean's affectionate smile just before the human hugged him again.

"I missed you, Cas," he whispered, voice muffled from being pressed into the angel's shoulder. Castiel hugged him back, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I missed you, too, Dean. So much."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me what happened," Dean demanded. He, Sam, and Cas were in the motel room. Dean sat on the edge of his bed, Sam on the edge of his own. Cas stood in between the two brothers. The angel's gaze lowered to the floor. He stayed silent.

"Cas, tell us what happened," Sam repeated Dean's words, staring sternly at the angel. Castiel took in a deep breath, and then exhaled shakily.

"…After the Leviathans took over," Cas began, "they just pushed me aside. It was awful, the things they were thinking. They were excited." The angel had a vacant look on his face as he spoke, his breathing quickening at the horrible memory. "I watched them hurt you, Sam, and Bobby." He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. His gruff voice choked out a, "I'm so sorry, Dean. I made the wrong choice- I was foolish." Dean clenched his fists, looking serious as he stared at the angel.

"Hey. Listen," he said, voice gentler than his determined expression. He stood up, facing the broken angel. "It's all right. Everyone makes mistakes," he murmured. Sam watched his brother carefully. He hadn't seen Dean that caring, that warm towards someone other than his family(or someone he seriously cared about). Castiel looked into Dean's lush green eyes, forcing back a strong emotion that was threatening to escape his already teary eyes.

"But I started all of this," the angel said in a pained tone.

"Then you can finish this. But not alone." Dean gave him a cheesy grin, happy he had Castiel back.

Sam quirked an eyebrow, a sudden smirk spreading across his lips as he realized something he hadn't noticed before. He held back the feeling to snicker, and just sat there in silence. The eldest Winchester turned and glanced around.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, shooting a questioning look at Sam, who returned his stare.

"Plan?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Y'know? The plan? To, like, save the world and kill the Leviathans? That plan." Sam snorted.

"How the hell should I know? According to some damn legend thing, 'Gabriel the archangel' was supposed to slay the stupid Leviathan with his God-mended spear thingy." He shrugged, giving Dean an unimpressed look. "And the last time I checked, the dude was dead." Dean groaned.

"Then how the fuck are we supposed to kill it?"

Suddenly, a flutter of wings erupted behind them, and the three turned to stare wide-eyed at a familiar looking figure leaning against the crap TV.

"Hiya, boys," Gabriel purred, flicking his tongue across a purple Tootsie Roll Pop, smirking at the trio. "I think I may be a bit of assistance?"

"What the fuck?" Dean screeched, instinctively grabbing Castiel's arm and tugging him back to stand behind him. The angel lifted an eyebrow at the hunter, but remained quiet, moving his eyes back onto the trickster.

"I know! I'm even sexier before I was dead- didn't think that was possible." He turned to smirk seductively at Sam. "How do I look, Sammy? Pretty irresistible, huh?" He winked at the youngest Winchester who stared, open-mouthed, at the archangel. His face turned red.

"Y-You're supposed to be dead!"

Gabriel smirked. "But so was Cas." He glanced at his younger brother. "Is this the third or fourth time Daddy's brought you back, Cassie?"

The angel stiffened from behind Dean, narrowing his eyes at his brother. The archangel laughed.

"Ohh, c'mon, you guys are delighted to see me! I'm pretty sure Dad brought me back to do some 'unfinished business'." He gnawed on the lollipop. The three just stood there, looking flabbergasted.

"Oh shit," Sam breathed. "You can kill the Leviathans!" The trickster sighed, slumping his shoulders and giving the youngest Winchester an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Seriously? You just got that?" He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sammy boy, I'm disappointed."

"Oh, go screw yourself," Dean snapped, glaring at the archangel. He still hasn't forgiven him for killing him a thousand times in one day. Gabe raised an incredulous eyebrow, staring at Dean in surprise.

"Really, Dean, that's so childish, c'mon." He smirked, golden eyes flicking onto Castiel. "But I'm sure Cas is glad to be back and by your side, eh?" Dean stiffened.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The archangel rolled his eyes. "You all are complete idiots," he sighed. "Must run in the family." Gabriel paused, peering at Sam, who was sniggering. The trickster grinned. "Seems like Sam caught on."

The young hunter froze, lowering his gaze down at the floor.

The archangel shrugged, standing up straight. "Anyways! Care to join me in killing the Leviathans?" Gabe smiled sweetly at the trio, who just stared at him. "Ohh, c'mon, it'll be fun~" Sam suddenly stood up.

"I'll help," he said slowly, and Dean shot him a horrified glance.

"What, _no!_" he objected, glaring at his brother. Sam didn't take his eyes off of Gabriel when he spoke.

"Dean. Those things killed Bobby. You can't tell me you don't want those sons of bitches dead."

Dean's face twisted in agony and regret. _Bobby…_ He missed the old drunk so much. As much as he had missed Cas. He clenched his fists, and then turned to stare confidently at the archangel.

"Fine. I'm in," he growled. Cas stepped forward slightly, his and Dean's shoulders  
pressing together.

"Then I will help as well," he announced, lifting his chin to stare evenly at his older brother. Gabe smirked, and clapped his hands together.

"All righty, then! Let's get this party started!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel all were sitting in a four-person booth in a pretty much empty diner off the interstate. Castiel, of course, sat beside Dean, and Gabriel beside Sam. The eldest Winchester was chomping his way through an unnecessarily large bacon cheeseburger. Castiel watched the human uncertainly. Gabriel nudged Sam with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows and jerking his head at the two in front of them. Sam rolled his eyes, stifling the laugh that was threatening to escape his throat.

"So," the young hunter began, catching everyone's attention as he broke the silence. "What's the plan?" Gabriel smirked, focusing his eyes on the taller man.

"Well, I was just thinking we find Dick and kill him," the Trickster replied flatly. He smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Sam frowned at him.

"You can't be serious."

Gabriel shrugged, looking unimpressed. "Well, I was just assuming that's what we'd do- since that's what you two bozos do." Dean dropped his half-eaten burger onto the plate, throwing a glare at the archangel.

"We don't _always_ do that!"

Gabriel nudged Sam again. "Keyword: 'always'." He snickered, and the hunter rolled his eyes, turning to his older brother.

"Seriously, we need a plan," he pleaded. Dean peered at Castiel, who had remained silent the entire time.

"Cas? Got any ideas?"

The angel slowly blinked, then shrugged slightly. "…No," he murmured, avoiding Dean's curious gaze. Gabriel grinned wickedly. The two angels stared at each other in silence, their expressions occasionally changing.

"Goddamn it, stop having mind conversations! It's freakin' annoying!" Dean finally snapped, and Cas blinked, turning away to stare out the window. Gabriel pouted.

"Aww, I've made lil' bro saaad," he whined, frowning at Sam, who raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" the young hunter asked. Gabriel smirked.

"Ohh, nothing. It's just that we both know how to kill the leviathans, we just aren't sure if it's- y'know – the brightest of ideas." He chuckled, and Cas turned to glare at his older brother.

"I was just saying how we should keep it our last option. There could be another way of destroying the leviathan."

The Trickster rolled his eyes, leaning back into the rubber cushion on the booth, his golden eyes drifting across the diner.

"Whatever. The stupid thing's gonna die either way," he grumbled stubbornly. Everyone at the booth let out irritated sighs. Suddenly, Sam paused, glancing over at the archangel next to him.

"Wait a minute… Didn't some old book, or something, say you had a spear that could kill the leviathan?"

The diner grew silent. Dean quirked an eyebrow and peered at Gabriel in curiosity. Castiel stiffened. The Trickster smirked.

"Smart thinking, Sammy," he snickered, not taking his eyes off of his little brother across the booth, who glared at him. "I just so happen to have a spear just like the one you're talking about~" Both Winchesters glanced at the angels, back and forth, wondering what the problem was. Finally, Castiel spoke up. His voice was a very quiet.

"Gabriel. We both know what happens if you use that spear. We can't let you do that. That's why I said we should leave that our very last option. We need you, Gabriel."

The hunters froze. Sam's big brown eyes flew onto the Trickster, panicked.

"Wait, what'll happen if you use the spear?" he demanded. Gabriel remained silent, still staring at Cas. Dean stared at his angel curiously.

"What do you mean we need him?" he asked. "I thought it was his whole duty- or whatever–to kill the damn leviathan?" Both angels didn't speak. Dean let out a frustrated growl, whipping around to glare at his own brother. "They're pissing me off," he grumbled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever happens, will happen." He sighed, but occasionally glanced at the archangel. He didn't like what Castiel had said. It sounded like if Gabriel destroyed the leviathan, it would kill him. For good. Sam didn't want that. The young hunter rubbed his eyes. "It's late," he murmured, breaking the infuriating silence. "We should get back to the motel."

Gabriel suddenly snapped out of his silence, grinning and leaning into Sam. Their shoulders pressed together as he whispered into the hunter's ear, "How 'bout I take you somewhere, and let these two catch up?" His eyes twinkled mischievously as he wiggled his eyebrows.

The two sitting across from them hadn't heard what the Trickster had suggested, so when Dean witnessed the archangel lean into and push his lips close to his little brother's ear, he grew very suspicious. Sam grinned, trying to ignore the tingly feeling he got when Gabriel's warm breath tickled his ear. He nodded, agreeing before actually giving the suggestion any thought.

Dean gave Castiel a side glance, feeling weird. Every time he even just _glimpsed_ at the angel, he got really excited, happy, nervous, and terrified. He was excited and happy his best friend had returned. He had missed him deeply. But he was nervous and terrified that Castiel would suddenly be gone. He would wake up and the trench coated angel wouldn't be there…Like it had been just a dream.

Dean didn't want that.

He wanted Cas to stay next to him, to stay by his side forever. Why did the hunter feel that way? He had no idea. Maybe because of their stupid 'profound bond'? No. That wasn't just it. Dean couldn't quite put the word for it, so he just shoved the thought aside, focusing back on his brother.

Or, at least, where his brother _had_ been sitting.

Dean froze, his eyes wide. "Where the hell did they go?" he screeched, jumping up to stare, gaping, at the empty seats in front of him. He shot a peeved look at Cas, who just stared back at him, expression blank.

"It seems Gabriel has taken your brother."

"Yeah, thanks, that's very specific," Dean growled, clenching his fists. "Damn that freaking Trickster- I'm gonna kick his ass straight back to Heaven." Castiel frowned.

"Dean. Please. Remember the time you punched me? I'm a mere angel. Try imagining hitting an _archangel_. It's like trying to punch through stone times a thousand."

Dean paused, and then glared at the floor. He grumbled something incomprehensible to no one in particular, and crossed his arms over his chest immaturely.

"Let's just get back to the stupid motel," he mumbled. Cas blinked, then scooted out from the booth to stand beside the human. He smiled lightly.

"Of course, Dean. If you wish."

The angel lifted two fingers, and pressed them against Dean's forehead.

Then they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Enjoying yourself, Sammy?" Gabriel chuckled, peering over at the human from where he lay on the one, giant king sized bed. Sam grinned over at the archangel, brown eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Dude, this is amazing. I can seriously just… _swim_ with them?"

The archangel nodded, smirking. "Yup. Go ahead." He tried to hide the fact that he was totally checking out the human, eyes drifting down to his swim trunks, then snapping back to the Twix bar in his hand.

Sam's grin widened(if that was even possible), and dove straight into the large pool in their suite. He resurfaced several seconds later, gasping for breath. "Damn! Those turtles are big." He glanced around, watching the large sea turtles easily breeze past him.

When Gabriel had zapped Sam and himself out of the diner, he didn't want to take the human to some crap motel… So he took him to an island he had created not too long ago, where there were swimming pools inside the hotel suites, and an all-you-can-eat buffet with whatever you want, and a steam shower. Sam just couldn't believe it, and was so glad he could actually have a break. The look on the kid's face made Gabriel get all warm, so he hid it from the human. The archangel was just chilling on the bed, munching on candy, like always, while lost in thought.

"I wonder how Dean and Cas are doing?" Sam suddenly murmured, snapping Gabriel out of his thoughts. The hunter was standing beside him, still in his trunks, muscled body dripping wet. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, a bit distracted.

"Wha… O-Oh, yeah, I'm sure they're doin' fine," he assured, quickly averting his eyes and shoving the rest of the Twix bar in his mouth. Sam blinked, completely oblivious.

"Okay. Hey, I'm a bit hungry. Got any food?"

Awkwardness abruptly gone, Gabriel grinned up at Sam. "_Got any food?_" he echoed, laughing. "Sammy, I got all the food you could ever want. Just name it."

The human blinked again, becoming distracted by the way the archangel's eyes lit up a beautiful golden color when the light hit them perfectly. He stared at him, lost in his eyes. Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, peering at the human curiously.

"Uh… You all right?"

Sam straightened. "H-huh?" he stammered. Gabriel smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Eh? Falling for me, already, Sammy boy?" he snickered. Sam scowled, his cheeks red.

"Shut up. Just get me whatever."

* * * * *

"Man, can't you track them at all?" Dean pressed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring helplessly at the angel in front of him. Cas frowned.

"Dean, it's not that easy. Gabriel is an archangel _and_ a trickster. He's very good at covering his footsteps."

The human let out a groan, falling back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Damn it, now we have to wait for them to come back," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "_If_ they come back," he added grimly. Castiel's frown deepened.

"Dean, please. I'm certain my brother would not harm yours. If anything, he would do the opposite."

The hunter glanced up, peering curiously at the angel. "What makes you say that?" he asked. Cas stared at him, waiting for the human to realize it, but when the guy just stared back at him, he let out a sigh. He shook his head.

"Really? You haven't seen it?" Castiel looked at Dean, expression unimpressed. "You don't seem to notice a lot of things," he murmured sadly, turning away to stare out the window. Louder, he said, "I believe my brother is attracted to Sam." Dean's eyes widened, eyebrows hitched.

"_What?_" he squawked. "Cas, you can't be serious! _Gabriel_ and _Sam_?" he shook his head viciously. "Not my Sammy. I won't let him. That creep." Castiel shot Dean a defensive stare, looking very intimidating.

"You're talking about my older brother, Dean. Watch it," he warned, narrowing his eyes. Castiel turned away once more, staring back out the window. The human grew quiet, and he just sat there, staring intently at the angel. After several moments of silence, he stood up.

"Hey, Cas, you alright?" he asked carefully. The angel had been acting strange ever since they arrived at the motel. He approached his friend, leaning over to see his face better, trying to make eye contact. The regenerated angel wouldn't look at the eldest Winchester. But he did furrow his brows as he spoke.

"Oh sure. I just randomly woke up after being taken over by leviathans, and exploding in a lake. Two of my brothers are trapped in a cage in Hell while Heaven is a mess. All but one of my brethren has contacted me. There's no sign of my father. I'm absolutely great."

Dean frowned, brows creasing together. "But, in all of that mess, you're alive." He hesitated. "And… you've got me." The angel paused, his bright, beautiful blue eyes flicking to stare, surprised, at Dean. His stone-faced expression was replaced with warmth, and gentleness.

"Yes," he murmured, "I am." The passion in his voice sent a tingle down Dean's spine, causing his face to grow red. He suddenly wondered why he had added that last sentence, but it had brought Cas out of his cold attitude. That made Dean happy.

"Great!" the hunter announced, a bit more cheerfully. "Let's watch some TV and wait for our idiot brothers."

* * * * *

"Wow," was all Sam could breathe out at the sight of all the fancy foods spread across the buffet table. Gabriel smirked.

"I know. I'm awesome," he gloated, picking some green M&Ms from a large bowl and popping them into his mouth. Sam gave the archangel a curious look, quirking an eyebrow. He pointed to the buffet table.

"And I can have anything I want?" he asked in dismay. The trickster chuckled.

"Yup. Dig in."

The youngest Winchester grinned excitedly then grabbed a large marble plate with intricate designs around the edges. His big, hazel eyes grazed the delicious looking meals: Lobster, a bunch of different fish, all kinds of pasta, salads, chicken, pork, beef, and foods Sam couldn't even name. He picked up whatever he could, until his plate was full. He even added a side of salad and fries. The hunter sat down at the edge of the bed, munching away. The trickster had returned to the king-sized bed while Sam was ecstatically grabbing as much food as he could. Gabriel glanced at the human, and did a double take.

"Damn! I didn't think anything about you could be bigger- looks like your appetite beat ya there." The trickster shook his head, but held his grin firmly in place. Sam ignored him, his back facing Gabe. The archangel smirked, and pushed his bowl of candy aside. He sat up and crawled up behind the human, and pressed his chest to his back as he reached over and snatched a fry off of his guest's plate.

Sam froze as he felt the other man's body against his. He was sort of hunched over, so the archangel was practically laying on him, with his knees digging into his ass. Gabriel chuckled and continued to pluck French fries off of Sam's plate.

Finally, he stopped and bounced into a sitting position next to the Winchester, grinning. "So, how're you liking the hotel?" he asked cheerfully, as if he hadn't done anything. Sam looked at the angel through the corner of his eye, then turned his eyes back onto his half-finished plate of food. He didn't seem hungry anymore. He shrugged.

"It's cool," he replied quietly. "Better than the crap motels me and Dean go to- But it's not like we have the money or archangel handy for checking ourselves into something like this," he added quickly. Gabriel's grin formed into a devilish smirk.

"Well, you have one now," he pointed out flirtingly. Sam's cheeks grew red, and he jumped up off the bed, and into the kitchen. Gabriel laughed.

"Aww, c'mon, Sammy- Live a little!" he cackled gleefully, leaping up and following him. Sam was at the sink, washing the now empty plate. He seemed to be trying to distract himself. Gabriel saw this as an opportunity. An opportunity to woo his target. He nudged the taller man's shoulder with his own, smiling a genuine smile up at him. "Seriously, dude, you deserve a break." Sam finally frowned down at the archangel, looking unsure. He stared into those tantalizingly golden eyes, unable to say no. A sigh escaped his lips, and he hunched his shoulders, defeated.

"Alright. What should I do?" he asked, still a bit uncertain. Gabriel smirked, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I think what you _mean_ to say is, 'What should _WE_ do?'"


	6. EXTRA

"I think what you _mean_ to say is 'What can _WE_ do?'"

Sam's eyes widened, and his face grew a bright red. Gabriel forced himself to keep his smirk firmly in place, and not burst out laughing. He didn't want to shoot the kid mixed signals…

"What? Why don't we go swimming, or surfing, or on a cruise, or maybe a simple walk on the beach and a lovely candle lit picnic?" the trickster said the last suggestion really quickly, his fingers scratching at the collar of his shirt, pretending to look casual. The hunter suddenly quirked an eyebrow, catching up with what the archangel had said.

"Wait… You mean like…" he trailed off for a moment, then a grin spread across his lips. "You mean like a date?" Gabriel froze, a bit surprised the human wasn't afraid to just blurt that out loud. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he blinked up at the youngest Winchester. Sam laughed, suddenly feeling light on his feet. "You're blushing! Dude, I didn't know you swung that way!" Gabriel fisted his hands and glared at the hunter.

"And I didn't know you had a knack for short, sexy archangels, but look where we are, now: Sharing a hotel room together and picking out a nice way to spend our evening _alone_."

Sam's laughing ceased, and he quickly looked away, flustered. It was Gabriel's turn to laugh. Sam pouted, and punched Gabriel in the arm. Only, he had forgotten that Gabriel was an archangel, so when he punched him it was like punching stone. He drew his hand to his chest, holding back a cry of pain as he clutched his protesting hand. He bit his lip, trying not to curse. Gabriel rolled his eyes, smirking. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," he tisked, shaking his head, "Looks like I'm so hard, even you can't blow me away." He snickered -loving the innuendo behind those words- and gave a seductive wink to the hunter, causing Sam to immediately flush a bright pink.

"G-Gabe, that's disgusting!"

The archangel huffed a laugh, and leaned into the hunter, golden eyes sparkling mischievously. "_Is it?_" he whispered, eyes barely slits as he smirked triumphantly at the weakening Winchester. Sam stumbled back, pressing up against the wall in an attempt to escape from the trickster's tantalizingly honey eyes. His palms pushed the wall on either side of his hips, as if shoving hard enough would cause the wall to move. Gabriel continued to edge closer, maybe enjoying himself more than he should have. He couldn't help it. The kid was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Sam managed to stammer as Gabriel finally reached his chest, and was pressing his body carefully against the human's. Gabe gently placed both hands on the hunter's chest, and stood on his tip-toes. His thighs brushed against Sam's, their stomachs rubbing into one another, and now their noses barely touched. Sam just stared wide-eyed into Gabriel's beautiful golden, hazel ones, unable to blink or look away. He felt like his neck was ever-so-slightly craning forward, trying to do something without his brain's permission. He felt like he could feel and see Gabriel doing the same, and right as their lips were merely a centimeter apart, the archangel swiftly turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets and nonchalantly floundering off a few feet from Sam.

"So! Want to go snorkeling?" he chirped cheerfully, turning to face Sam with a bright smile as if nothing had happened. The hunter stood there in the same position he had been when the trickster had swerved away, mouth slightly parted in utter confusion. Gabriel smiled sweetly at him, head cocked to the side as he waited for the human to answer. Sam blinked several times, still flustered and dazed. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again.

"I… Uh… I… O-okay?" he mumbled awkwardly, hazel eyes wide. Gabriel's smile widened, and he jumped up to Sam, hooking his arm in his.

"It's real fun! Especially at this island, since humanity isn't here to pollute the water, or any of that junk. And don't worry- I won't let those nasty sharkies eat ya! You're safe with me!" he rambled, and they zapped off to the beach.

- - - - -

"That was incredible!" Sam laughed as they returned to their hotel suit. Gabriel smirked up at the human, looking smug.

"Glad I took ya, then?" he chuckled, and Sam nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see so many different fish at one time, and not be in an aquarium."

Gabriel nodded, growing quiet as he murmured, "Mhm… Just a perk about being a trickster slash archangel." He shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He stared down at his hands, which were hanging limply inbetween his legs. Sam paused, smile fading as he peered curiously at his friend. Suddenly, memories of a few hours earlier washed into his mind, and the hunter froze. He had temporarily forgotten what had happened between him and Gabriel… The Winchester hesitated, than slowly made his way to stand in front of the archangel. He stared down at him, looking unsure.

"Hey, Gabe?" he whispered into the silence. Gabriel looked up and into those large, hazel eyes. He tipped his head slightly to the side, waiting for Sam to continue. The human inhaled a deep breath, than exhaled, clenching his fists. "What was that, uh, little fling that happened before we went snorkeling?" he asked uncertainly. Gabriel didn't tense. He didn't cringe, or blush, or fly away. He just blinked slowly, then smiled.

"You tell me," he murmured, voice barely audible. But Sam had heard him. His heart rate suddenly picked up, and he didn't know what he was doing next… it was as if he had no control over his body, as if his limbs took over. Sam gradually edged forward, placing his hands gently on the archangel's shoulders. His knees propped up on either side of Gabriel's thighs, the human practically sitting on the trickster.

Gabriel's eyes partially widened, hope flaring into them as he lifted his hands to rest on Sam's hips. The short man suddenly grew cautious. His thumbs dug into Sam's firm hip bone, and his eyes flicked up to stare at the Winchester's face. Sam was hunched over, his hands moving from Gabriel's shoulders to his cheeks, pulling the archangel up towards him.

"Sammy, think about what you're doing," Gabriel breathed, trying to keep calm, but the feeling that was stirring through him was strong, as if he could actually feel a heartbeat that wasn't there… or was it Sam's that he was feeling? "Think about this before you do something you'll regret." Sam tightened his grip on Gabriel's cheeks, and, again, it was as if he had no control over his body. His mouth moved before he could think clearly.

"I know what I'm doing," the hunter whispered back, his warm breath sliding across Gabriel's face, making the archangel's eyes flutter closed for a few seconds. Finally, as if those words were permission, Gabriel closed the short distance between him and the human. They smashed their lips together, already breathing heavily. Their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths, their lips occasionally slipping from one another's to graze across skin, to explore something new.

Before either knew what they were doing, Sam pushed Gabriel back into the bed, straddling him without breaking their kiss. Sam moved from the trickster's mouth to his neck, nipping his ear lightly before grazing his teeth across Gabriel's suddenly bare shoulders. When had they taken their shirts off? The thought was already leaving Sam's mind as Gabriel began massaging his hands against the human's hips. Sam felt a moan escape from his lips, and he quickly pressed his mouth against the archangel's surprisingly firm stomach, going lower each time his tongue grazed skin. Finally, he reached the top of Gabe's pants, and sat up, already beginning to unbuckle his belt. Suddenly, Gabriel's hand was on Sam's, squeezing it firmly. The hunter didn't even feel it, and had begun unzipping Gabriel's fly when the archangel let out a grunt.

"Sam, stop!" Gabe panted. The hunter looked up, one hand still on the zipper. He frowned, a bit dazed with hunger. Hunger for Gabriel's skin against his. The archangel scooted out from under the human, going farther up the bed and flopping down into the soft pillows. He let out a tired sigh, shaking his head. "I can't let you go that far, kiddo. Your brother's already going to flip when he finds out what's going on between me and you, so I don't really want to push it so far that'd he'd actually _try_and kill me." He let out a weak chuckle, still a bit shaken. Sam still sat on his knees in the same position, blinking at Gabriel. He suddenly gave a stiff nod, and felt himself let out a shaky breath. The Winchester suddenly froze, gasping as realization hit him like a punch to the face.

"What the hell did I just do?" he screeched, so shocked with himself he fell back and off the bed, landing awkwardly on the floor. Gabriel let out a laugh, and crawled to the edge of the velvet bed to peer down at the human.

"You just made out with a sexy archangel, _that's_ what happened. Woohoo." He wagged his butt that was in the air, grinning down at Sam, who just gaped at him from where he lay. Gabriel sighed, smirked, then hopped out of the bed, and helped the hunter up. "All right, we should be getting back. Wonder if Dean-o and Cassie've hit it off, yet?" he pondered, scratching his chin. Sam nodded, then glanced down at himself.

"Actually, uh, can I go to the bathroom, first?" he asked awkwardly, which caused another huff of laughter from the archangel.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead- Down the hall and to your left." He grinned, watching the boy wobble off to the restroom. He shook his head, watching him go. Gabriel smirked, a candy bar materializing out of thin air and into his hand. He unwrapped it then took a nice chunk out of the delicious milk chocolaty goodness, munching thoughtfully. He just hooked up with Sam Winchester, former vessel for the Devil, brother of Michael's Sword, and ex-blood junky… and had just had a hot make-out session with him. "Well," he said, unable to hide his grin, "this'll be interesting."


	7. Chapter 6

Dean and Cas sat next to one another in silence. They faced the crap TV in front of them. Dean had tried looking for something good to watch, but of course, the stupid TV was CRAP, and had barely any channels. They were forced to watch Animal Planet.

Dean looked at the angel next to him through the corner of his eye. Castiel was staring intently at the screen, with an intrigued look on his face. It resembled the one he wore when Dean and Sam had caught him watching porn: Brows creased in thought, mouth slightly parted, the slight tilt of the head.

"I don't understand-" the angel began, but Dean quickly cut him off, holding his hand up.

"Dude, it's just elephants. I dunno why they do it like that, so just leave it."

Castiel grew quiet once more, than focused his attention on his joined hands in his lap. Dean continued to watch the images on the TV. Finally, into the silence, Cas began fidgeting uncomfortably. Sighing, Dean sat back in his chair, turning to face the angel.

"Alright, what's up?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest to stare sternly at Cas. The angel wouldn't meet Dean's gaze.

"W-well, I'm sure it's not important… S-sorry I'm troubling y-"

"Cas, shut up, nothing that makes you fidget is unimportant. Tell me what's wrong."

The look Dean was giving him made the angel sigh in defeat. He stared down at his hands again, feeling his face grow warm. "U-uh, w-well, y'know yesterday? When I found you and Sam? And… and then when you realized it was really me, y-you hugged me?" Dean stiffened. He grew cautious.

"Yeah," he agreed slowly, eying the angel uncertainly while his ears grew hot.

Cas shifted again. He drew in a shaky breath. "And you kept my trench coat. You saved it, kept it with you. And you had said you mised me. A lot." His face grew pained. "Why?" Dean stared at his friend in disbelief.

"_That's_ your question?" he asked in dismay, a bit relieved for some reason. Cas nodded sadly.

"Why would you miss me? Why would you even want to keep my trench coat- constantly reminding you of all my faults." he repeated, looking really small and regretful. "All the things I did; Lied to you. Deceived you. Used you. Yet you still tried to believe in me. Remember...? Superman and kryptonite. That was the day you realized I screwed up."

Dean's face twisted in agony, forcing back the tears as he remembered. He had treated Cas like shit. Only after his death did he realize the angel had just been trying to stop the war, for him and Sammy, and Bobby, and everyone. He was trying to help. And Cas had died for it, and had died knowing he had failed Dean. He didn't notice he was crying until a tear dripped onto the back of his hand.

"Cas," he whispered, shaking his head. "You're such a dumbass." He continued to shake his head. "As I told you last night: Everyone makes mistakes. Apparently, even angels. It wasn't you who screwed up. Well, actually, you kinda did, with the leviathans and all-" He cut himself off, sighing. "Anyways- You didn't screw up. I did. Instead of trusting you, or believing in you, I turned my back. I was so stupid. I let you go with Crowley. I let you. I shouldn't have done that. I should've tried harder to snap the sense into you. I'm sorry." He stared intensely into the angel's piercing blue eyes. "But that's not the reason. That's not the reason why I missed you so much. Every single day, knowing you weren't here next to me- It tore me. It broke me. Keeping your trench coat... it was the only thing to remind me of you, to keep your memory alive. Same thing with Bobby's old flask. I kept that when he..." Dean couldn't finish that sentence. He drew in a shaky breath. "But I kept it because I _wanted_ to remember you. Having your trench coat with me... it... I don't know, it made me happy." He noticed he was crying harder now, as was Cas.

"But why?" the angel cried. The hunter grew frustrated.

"Because I love you, dumbass!"

Dean pushed himself forward, smashing his lips against Castiel's. The angel didn't protest, and pushed his lips harder into Dean's. Without breaking apart, they swerved their chairs so that they faced one another. Dean's hands were gripping Castiel's cheeks, and he stood, causing Cas to follow without removing his lips from Dean's. After God knows how long, they finally broke away, panting hard. They stood there, facing each other, blinking. Suddenly, Dean laughed. Cas blinked a few more times, then smiled, and joined Dean in his laughter. When they were finished with their cackling, the hunter pressed their lips together in a more passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into the angel's mouth occasionally.

Suddenly, the flutter of wings filled the motel room, and Sam and Gabriel were there.

"DEAR GOD!" Sam screeched, shielding his eyes with his hands. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow as Dean and Cas pulled away from each other, eyes wide and faces red.

"N-No, it's not what it looks like!" Dean stuttered, flustered. Gabriel laughed, casually popping a Tootsie Roll Pop into his mouth.

"Dude, it's totally what it looks like, and, honestly, I'm not surprised." The archangel shrugged. "I was wondering when you two were gonna hit it off. So was Sammy."

"Yeah, but I didn't think we'd pop in on them swapping spit! God, I'm scarred for the rest of my life."

Dean bristled. "What? How could you predict anything like me and Cas?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Please. The eye sex? The 'personal space' issue. 'Profound bound', my ass. It was obvious. Sammy caught on pretty recently, though."

Dean shot his little brother the best bitch face he's ever done. "_What_? Why didn't you say something?" Sam peaked from in between his gigantic hands, frowning.

"That would have ruined it. You should figure it out on your own- And looky here! You did." He shrugged. Dean sighed, exhausted. Castiel had stayed silent for the entire time, peering at his older brother curiously. Finally, he spoke.

"Where did you take Sam?" he asked quietly. The archangel smirked mischievously.

"To a stripper club where I had him pole dance for me!"

"_WHAT? THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!_"

"_SAMMY?_"

"Dean, no, he's lying! He just took me to this really cool hotel-"

"And what did you two _do_ there, huh? Are you tellin' me the whole story?"

Sam stared at his brother in horror, face growing red. "N-No, w-we didn't do anything! God, how could you think something like that?"

"Well, if me and Cas can hook up, then-"

"NO, WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION."

Gabriel wouldn't stop laughing. Castiel just stood beside Dean, eying the two with curiosity. Dean demanded that his little brother tell him everything that happened at the hotel. Sam tried to stop the conversation several times, but failed each time. Stranger things have happened.


	8. Chapter 7

"Okay, so Dick Roman is in Detroit?" Dean confirmed, eyebrows raised to his hairline. A chill shivered down his spine as he immediately recalled Lucifer saying how everything would end Detroit a few years ago, and it did, which was a bit creepy and ironic. Gabriel nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Yup. I hear he's takin' a break. Looks like eating people really wears you out."

Dean wrinkled his nose, looking disgusted. Sam frowned, brows furrowed. Castiel blinked, unfazed by his brother's grotesque comment.

Dean glanced at the angel next to him, feeling his stomach knot with what felt like excitement and anxiety. He was finally with Castiel. He hadn't even realized he loved the guy until a few hours ago. The human felt so stupid for not noticing it sooner. He sighed, turning away to peer around the diner they were currently eating at. It was just an old fashioned red and white one down in Springfield, Missouri. The oldest Winchester glanced up from his meal as his brother spoke.

"Hey, Gabe, how're we going to kill him?" He looked uneasy. "I mean, last time we talked about this, you and Cas brought up this sword or spear thing- But you said it might kill you if you use it." He gazed at the archangel worriedly. "Is that our only option?" Gabriel smirked.

"Sammy, don't worry 'bout me! I'll always be alright. Seriously- The freaking Devil killed me dead, and now I'm back!" He chuckled. "I'll be fine, so stop your worrying." Sam sighed, slumping into his seat, his shoulder brushing against the trickster's. Neither of the moved away or gave any notice, as if they didn't mind. Dean narrowed his eyes at the pair, his suspicious instincts automatically kicking in.

"Sam," the eldest hunter said slowly, eying his brother. Sam blinked, cocking his head to the side at Dean.

"Yeah?"

Dean's eyes flicked from his little brother to Gabriel, then back to his little brother. His brows knitted. "You never told me what happened at that hotel Gabriel took you to." Dean almost missed the slight twitch of the archangel's lips, or the mischievous twinkle in his eyes at the hunter's words. He _did_ see, quite visibly, the way Sam immediately stiffened at his comment. "Sammy?" Dean pressed cautiously.

Castiel eyed his older brother curiously, but stayed quiet.

Gabriel couldn't do it, though. He couldn't hold in his grin. A wide smile spread across his lips, and a snigger escaped his lips. Dean instantly flew up, reaching over the table and snatching the archangel by the collar of his shirt. He lifted him, holding a fist to his face.

"What did you do to my brother?" he snarled, rage engulfing his emerald eyes. Cas jumped up, eyes wide at Dean's sudden hostility. He tried gripping his shoulder and telling his charge not to overreact, and to calm down, but the hunter didn't hear a word he was saying. Gabriel didn't even flinch. He let out a cheerful laugh, and grinned devilishly at his attacker.

"I got no clue what you're talkin' about, Deano!" he purred. Dean shook him roughly, hissing, now.

_"What did you do to him?"_

"Dean!" Sam's voice grabbed the eldest Winchester's attention. He stopped shaking the trickster, and released his grasp on the man's collar, scooting around the table to grab his little brother's shoulders.

"What did he do to you?" he demanded fiercely. Sam sighed, hanging his head, unable to meet Dean's hard stare.

"Uh, actually he didn't do anything to me…" he mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck. Dean's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Then what was with his jacked up smi-"

"_Sammy_ was the one who came on to _me,_" Gabe cut Dean off, his grin wicked. Dean's eyes shot from his brother to the archangel, a look of horror plastered on to his face.

"_What?_" he screeched, eyes flying back to Sam, who ducked away to stand behind Gabriel. The archangel laughed, standing up and patting Sam's shoulder unsympathetically.

"Sorry, kiddo, this conversation was taking too long."

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, thanks," he grumbled.

Castiel stood up. He hadn't spoken at all during the little debate, but felt the need to say something at this point. He peered at his older brother. "So, uh, is that all you two… did?" he asked awkwardly. "I mean, you were gone several hours…" he trailed off hopelessly. Sam gave a shocked choking noise from behind the archangel, who quirked an eyebrow at Cas.

"Oh, jeez, lil' bro, I wish!" He chuckled. "But, no, we did a bunch of other stuff." He nodded. "I watched Sam eat his way through a buffet. It was very interesting." Gabriel grinned. "Oh, and then we went snorkeling! Tell 'em how much fun it was, Sammy." He waggled his eyebrows at the taller man, who smiled lightly.

"Yeah, it was real cool. There were so many different fish-"

"Wait, wait. So, you and Gabriel? After all this time, you guys ended up together?" Dean cut off his brother, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Sam glanced at Dean, blinking his hazel eyes.

"Well, after all this time, _you_ and _Cas_ ended up together?" he countered confidently. Dean frowned, flushing.

"Th-that's different! He and I are best friends- He raised me from Hell, saved my ass too many times to count, sacrificed_himself_ for _me._ That's totally understandable. But… Where the hell did you and Gabe come from, I mean, what the hell?"

Sam snorted, turning away distastefully. "Whatever! C'mon, you guys, let's go find that damn leviathan and kill it." He hooked his arm with Gabriel's and pulled the archangel out of the diner, Dean and Cas following reluctantly after them. Dean's hand reached out, taking Castiel's hand and lacing their fingers together. They exited the diner, and left to find the damned leviathan.


	9. Chapter 8

How the hell did it all end up like this?

Castiel was pressed up against the wall by Edgar the leviathan, screaming Dean's name, and trying with all his might to reach the bleeding heap on the floor below him. Blood was oozing from several scratches and stabs in the angel's skin and body, Edgar pushing him hard into the cold wall with a wicked smile plastered onto his face.

Dean was laying limp on the floor, blood streaming from a long and deep cut that started at his shoulder and sliced all the way down his chest. "Cas," he would choke out occasionally, voice cracked with pain and sorrow. The constant scream that was escaping from the angel's lips were tearing the human apart. He couldn't take Castiel's pain, couldn't take the agony that echoed through his screams. The hunter would try to move, try to order his limbs to obey, but they wouldn't. He had to force his eyes to stay open, fighting unconsciousness. "Please stop-" he tried to plead to the leviathan, but was cut short as more blood bubbled in his throat. Castiel shrieked Dean's name again, his voice filled with agony as the leviathan carved into the angel in ways completely unimaginable, making memories of the time Castiel had to return to Heaven, horrifically tortured for disobeying orders, flow back into his mind.

_"Dean!"_ he screeched through clenched teeth. "Dean, please- try to run, try to escape, please!" His charge didn't move, his green eyes staring lifelessly back. Panic filled Cas. Was his beloved human dead? _...No. His heart is still beating. If he was dead, I'd feel it..._ The angel now turned to the leviathan, tears unknowingly spilling down his cheeks. "Please, dear Father, please, let him go- Kill me, eat me, just _please_ let him go, let him live," he whispered, letting out another ear-splitting scream as Edgar pushed his hand inside the angel, ripping part of his Grace out. He let out a cold huff of laughter.

"How pathetic! A warrior of God, begging for a pig's life." His lip curled in to a sneer."I'll rip you to shreds; feather by feather." Castiel panted, shaking his head weakly.

"I don't care what you do to me. Just let him go."

Edgar tipped in his head to the side, pretending to ponder. "Hmm, _maybe..._" He smirked, reaching into the angel once more and tearing more Grace off. Castiel screamed in agony. "Hey, I just got an idea!" the leviathan gasped, eyes full of cold and hate. "I wonder how much it hurts to rip apart an angel's wings? Let's try it out, shall we?" Castiel's breathing quickened fearfully, but he bit his bottom lip, keeping his pool blue eyes fixed on his charge that lay limp on the floor. Edgar lifted his hand above Castiel's shoulder, searching for something invisible to the naked eye.

But not to a leviathan.

He swiftly clenched his hand, grabbing harshly on to an invisible force. A burst of light exploded from Castiel's back, and suddenly two very large and black wings emerged from the angel's shoulder blades. Edgar gave out a pleased laugh.

"Fantastic!" he sneered, his face morphing from human to leviathan, and he tore at the wings instantly, ripping into the bones and feathers, tearing them to shreds by starting at the end. The angel's screams pierced the room, and writhed on the wall he was pushed against. His magnificent wings twitched in pain, beautiful feathers the color of night scattering through the air. Dean listened, his eyes now shut from the sudden burst of light, as his beloved Castiel was tortured. He listened to what felt like never ending screaming.

Sam was across the large building, Castiel's screaming slicing through the room he and Gabriel were in, his heart pounding in fear. He had never heard Castiel scream like that- or scream at all, actually. His shrieks stabbed the youngest Winchester deep in the heart, and brought a terrifying question to both him and Gabriel to think what the leviathans could be doing that would cause Cas to scream like that.

"What're you doing to my brother, you bastard?" he spat to Dick, blood trickling down the archangel's forehead.

The head leviathan ignored the trickster, brushing a hand through the air dismissively. A leviathan appeared out of the shadows and attacked Sam, punching him in the chin, and knocking him off balance. The Winchester tried to fight back, but the leviathan was too fast, and gave out quick and rough punches to the face and gut. The hunter had already taken a harsh beating on the way to Dick's hide out, and was already exhausted. The human let out a grunt as his head smacked into the wall, his body collapsing to the floor. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see Gabriel gripping the lackey by the hair and wrench him backwards and into the opposite wall. Sam blinked at his archangel, his eyes flickering closed exhaustedly, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed; not now. He needed to be there for Gabriel. He tried to get up, but ended up slumping back down, giving a defeated gasp. The Winchester forced open his eyes after a moment, on the brink of unconsciousness. He could see Gabriel facing Dick, the archangel in a defensive stance with his back to Sam, fists clenched at his sides. The leviathan just smiled at the trickster in amusement, head slightly tipped to the side.

"You honestly think you can stop us?" he chuckled, looking unimpressed. He didn't let Gabriel reply. "I'm going to eat you and your little friends, limb for limb." His eyes grew cold, smile full of hate and malicious. The archangel slowly turned his head towards the Winchester, and golden met hazel. Gabriel's smile made Sam's heart ache with pain and love and need and fear, all at once. The human just gazed at his archangel, feeling the tears fall unwillingly down his cheeks. He tried to shake his head, and let out a whimper.

"Gabriel, please… Don't do this," he pleaded weakly, his breath coming out shallow and fast. Gabriel's expression grew soft.

"Sammy… You know I have to. It's unfinished business," he murmured, shutting his eyes. "I love ya, kiddo. Don't die on me." Sam tried to force his lips to say he loved Gabriel too, but the words wouldn't come; his head was spinning too much. Dick watched the archangel with curiosity and suspicion, brows furrowed slightly. Gabriel finally turned back to the leviathan, smirking. "I _can_ kill you, by the way. You wanna know why and how?" He grinned. "'Cuz I'm Gabriel. The archangel." He gave a cheerful smile. "Hiya~" Dick stiffened, eyes widening. Gabriel lifted his hand, palm facing the ceiling. He shut his eyes, and inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. A small ball of white light began forming in the middle of the archangel's palm, causing Dick to take a couple steps back, fear replacing his cocky smirk.

"E-Edgar! G-get me out of here, _NOW!"_ he shouted, sounding panicked. The other leviathan quickly stumbled into the area, his hands stained with blood and black feathers. But he was too late. Materializing in Gabriel's hand was a long 15 foot spear, spiked at the tip with a sharp, foreign looking tooth the size of an adult male's head. The impressive weapon was taller than him! A sudden white, burst of light exploded into the room, and that's where Sam couldn't keep a hold of himself any longer, and passed out.

_How did they all end up like this?_

* * *

**TWENY-FOUR HOURS EARLIER**

"Oh, great, so if you use that spear, it'll kill you?" Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Just perfect. Lose the greatest weapon we got." Sam shot his brother a glare, scooting closer to the archangel in the backseat of the crap Honda they were driving. Cas looked at the hunter through hurt eyes, and Dean quickly flushed, stammering, "I-I mean, next to you, Cas!" He swiftly shifted his eyes back onto the road, gripping the steering wheel. The angel smiled, pleased with Dean's save. Gabriel shrugged, purposefully kicking the back of the eldest Winchester's seat, smirking.

"Most likely, but it'll be for a good cause." His golden specks flicked over to Sam, gaze growing soft. "So it'll be worth it," he murmured, and Sam tightened his grasp on the archangel's hand, looking scared for once.

"But why do you have to die? Why can't you just kill it and be done?" His voice wasn't a whine. _It wasn't._

Gabriel smiled bitterly. "Because using that spear uses up a lot of my Grace. It'll either kill me or make me human and, no offense, but I'd rather be dead." He glanced down at his and Sam's joined hands, avoiding the hunter's puppy dog eyes. Sam looked like he wanted to say something else, but Gabriel quickly cut him off. "So where're we going, Deano?" he asked, changing the subject. Dean grinned.

"We're gonna go get my baby back. If I'm dying, I'm dying with her." He paused. "And Cas." Another pause. "And Sammy." Dean shrugged, making a hasty right turn into a small drive way and ignoring the fact that he left out Gabriel.

The archangel pouted, snuggling into Sam's chest and shutting his eyes. He breathed in the sweet scent of the human, and buried his face further into his jacket. This might be the last time he gets to be with Sam, and he didn't want to waste it.

* * *

Frank's face peeked through the curtains as the four exited the car, approaching the house. The door flew open, and the crazy oaf pointed a shot gun at them, finger on the trigger. The Winchesters froze, hands flying up in a surrendering manner.

"Whoa, whoa, Frank- it's us!" Sam exclaimed, eyes wide. Frank barely glanced at the brothers, only glaring suspiciously at the two angels.

"Yeah, idiot, I know that- but who're these freaks?" he snapped, eye twitching as the shot gun flew to point at Gabriel, then Cas, then Gabriel, then Cas, and so on. Cas frowned, brows furrowing at the insane human. Gabriel had rolled his eyes at first, but when the word 'freak' escaped the human's lips, his golden specks flicked to the old hunter, annoyance edging his irritated expression. He took a step forward, but before he could say anything, Frank jumped and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed through air, seeing how Gabriel wasn't there anymore… "The hell?" Frank breathed, eyes widening. "DEMON!" he screeched. "You guys brought demons here?" he snarled, pointing the gun at Cas, about to shoot again.

"Nope. Not even close," Gabriel hissed in the old coot's ear, making him jump and whip around. Gabriel smirked, snapping his fingers before Frank could shoot, causing the gun to disappear out of thin air. The human's jaw dropped, staring at his empty hands. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Seriously- calling us idiots. Won't even let us explain. Is that how you treat angels? So rude" he grumbled disgustedly, disappearing to reappear beside Sam, hooking his arm with the hunter. "All righty, we're just here to pick up Dean's stupid car, then be on our merry way!" Frank stood there, empty handed, staring at Gabriel in complete suspicion. Dean glared at the archangel.

"HEY! She ain't stupid," he growled, and Gabriel stuck out his tongue at the Winchester immaturely, tugging at Sam's arm.

"C'moonnn, Sammy, let's go already, this guy pissed me off, and you know what happens when I get pissed off," he whined. The young hunter blinked, stumbling after the archangel as he pulled him around the house to the backyard. Frank just watched them go, eyes wide. Castiel took uncertain and slow steps forward, holding his hands up cautiously.

"Uh, we don't all act that way," he said awkwardly. Dean huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, most of 'em are bigger dicks."

Cas shot his charge a look that read, _'You're not helping.'_ He faced Frank again. "Ah… I'm Castiel. We, honestly, are just here to retrieve Dean's Chevy Impala. If you would be kind enough to fetch it for us, we'd be very grateful." Frank suddenly wrinkled his face, looking, as if he'd just been slapped in the face, at Cas.

"Why the hell should I give you his stupid car? You just come stomping on my property and demand a 40-year-old piece of junk, claiming to be angels?" He snorted, turning around to leave. Castiel's arm shot out to grab Frank's shoulder in a vise-like grip, causing the old hunter to gasp and freeze in his tracks.

"You _will_ get the Impala for Dean," the angel growled, voice barely audible. "Or I will have to _make_ you get it for him." Cas leaned forward, looking impatient. "Understand?" Frank nodded quickly, and Castiel released his shoulder. The human jogged around the side of the house and up to the chained fence that lead to the junkyard. Dean quirked an eyebrow down at the angel, who slumped his shoulders tiredly. The hunter smirked.

"Wow, Cas, I get all tingly when you get dominant like that," he chuckled, winking. Castiel rolled his eyes, following Frank to the gravel where several beaters were just spilled across the area. Dean glanced around, spotting the old coot standing beside a sleek, black, Chevy Impala. A wide grin spread across the hunter's face, and he hurriedly ran up to it, throwing his open arms onto the smooth surface. "Ohh, baby, I missed you!" he purred affectionately, taking the keys from a shaken Frank. He pulled open the front door and scooted into the driver's seat, letting out a pleasure-filled moan. "Ohh, yeah- just as I remembered." Castiel smiled lightly, and stood beside the open door, watching Dean feel the leather steering wheel, and turning on the motor. He let out an ecstatic laugh. "Listen to her purr!" he cheered.

Castiel turned away, watching Frank disappear into the house. The angel blinked, suddenly noticing Gabriel and Sam were still gone. _'Brother, it's time to leave,'_ he prayed, inhaling deeply to calm his growingly impatient self.

_'A bit busy at the moment,'_ came the reply. Castiel's brows furrowed.

_'What could be more important than needing to stop the leviathan?_ he prayed back, irritated. An annoyed retort came quickly after.

_'None of your business. Give me five minutes.'_

Castiel paused, an explanation for Gabriel's weird answers ringing in the angel's head, but he shook it off, not really wanting to think about _that_ at the moment. He turned and joined Dean in the old car.

* * *

"G-Gabriel, what're you doing?" Sam spluttered as the archangel lead him around the house and out to the small woods behind it. The archangel chuckled, and pulled the hunter behind a large oak.

"Nothing," he said mischievously, smirking and pressing up against Sam, pushing the Winchester into the tree, Gabriel on his tip-toes. Sam's chest brushed Gabriel's as the archangel leaned into him, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around the trickster's waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

The hunter smiled against Gabriel's lips, and murmured, "So we're not doing anything, huh?" Gabriel chuckled, moving to place soft kisses across Sam's neck, nipping his ear playfully. The human laughed, and squeezed his trickster protectively, never wanting to let go. Gabriel pulled back, smiling sadly.

"Aww, Sammy, please stop worrying. Everything'll be okay when this leviathan mess is over. I promise."

Sam sighed. "_Please_ stop reading my mind. It's not decent. And, plus, I don't want to talk about this. Not right now." He quickly pushed his lips against Gabriel's, cutting off whatever was going to be the archangel's retort.

They deepened the kiss, sliding their tongues into one another's mouths, sucking at their lips, and breathing hard against skin. Suddenly, Gabriel noticeably tensed, causing Sam to pause. He panted slightly as he pulled back to blink, confused, down at the archangel.

"Everything okay?" he asked carefully, seeing how Gabriel had sort of an irritated look on his face, and his golden eyes looked as if they were seeing past everything, like they were looking off into the distance. After a moment, Gabriel blinked and nodded to Sam.

"Yeah, sorry, just stupid Cassie bugging me."

He pressed their lips together again, but after another moment, Gabriel tensed once more. Sam sighed, pulling back and frowning. "Okay, are you having a total side conversation while we're making out?" he asked, annoyed. Gabriel groaned.

"No, I swear, Cas just won't leave me alone- he keeps saying that we need to go and stuff."

He tried to lean up to resume kissing, but Sam dodged to the side, still frowning. "Then we should go." Gabriel pouted.

"No, wait, Sammy, Cas is giving us five more minutes!" He waggled his eyebrows, a smile spreading across his face. "A lot can be done in five minutes?" Sam snorted, completely out of the mood now. He slipped out of the trickster's arms, heading back to his brother with Gabriel trailing beside him. "Noooo, Sammy, c'mon! Last night on Earth, cut a guy some slack!" he whined helplessly. "Okay, I was just joking about the 'a lot can be done in five minutes' spiel- let's just go back and, uh, continue!" Sam snorted again, and rolled his eyes, fighting back the smile that was creeping onto his lips. They returned to their brothers, Gabriel full on pouting: his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, brows deeply furrowed, lips pursed, shoulders squared. Castiel quirked an eyebrow, and Dean just laughed, backing out of Frank's property and onto the road. Off, they were, to Detroit.

* * *

**TWENTY-THREE HOURS LATER**

After stopping for the night at a motel, getting back onto the road, stopping for gas, and back onto the road, the four had entered Detroit. They now sat in the 1967 Chevrolet Impala across the street from a large, white mail building. Dean stared at it, looking uncertain.

"You sure this is the place?" the hunter asked Gabriel, who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What? You don't trust my awesome archangel powers enough? Hells yeah, I'm sure."

Dean sighed, shrugging. "Alright, so what's the plan?" The car grew silent, eyes flicking to peer at one another.

"Well, I think Cas should fly you and Sam in and hold off the lackey leviathans, and I'll just fly myself in and kill the big boss," Gabriel finally broke the silence. Sam immediately spoke up, frowning.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone," he said defensively. Gabriel sighed.

"Sammy, this is Dick we're talking about. The top leviathan. For sure he'll be hard to kill- and I don't want you getting hurt. Stay with Dean and Cas. They'll back you up." Sam glared stubbornly at his archangel.

"I'm not leaving you," he growled finally. The trickster rolled his eyes, but felt his Grace squeeze.

"Okay, but don't tell you I didn't warn you when those damn bastards attack you," he replied with a shrug.

Dean bit his lower lip while glancing around at everyone before him. His brother. His angel. His brother's archangel. He gave a weak smile. "This might be our last fight, guys. Lets fight hard and give it our all." Okay, it wasn't his best speech ever, but it was as good as he could make it. They all gave short nods(save Gabriel's eye roll), murmuring farewells. Dean reached over and took hold of Castiel's trench coat, giving his little brother the saddest of smiles. Then he and Cas were gone, the fluttering of wings echoing throughout the car after them. Sam leaned over, wrapping his arms around his archangel in a tight hug. He buried his face into Gabriel's neck, inhaling a shaky breath.

"Ready, kiddo?" Gabriel murmured softly.

"As I'll ever be," whispered the hunter, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Then they were gone, leaving the Impala just an empty car.

* * *

"Psst, Cas, where the hell do we go?" Dean hissed, walking beside his angel as they trailed through the mail rooms, peering around cautiously. Castiel hesitated at an intersection, and then turned right.

"Uh, I'm not entirely positive," he mumbled back, glancing around. "I can feel Gabriel and your brother are traveling through the farther corridors, searching for Dick Roman. I assume we just find other leviathans and destroy them… or at least distract them." Dean lifted his eye brows.

"And, uh, how do we do that?"

Cas paused, thinking carefully as they made a left into a clearing that looked like a break room. "I am allowed to perform a miracle blessed from my father," the angel said slowly, opening his hands. A decent sized spray bottle filled with a special liquid materialized in Castiel's hands. The angel blinked down at it, slightly confused. He peered at the label, reading it aloud. "Borax?" Dean gasped.

"That stuff really hurts 'em! It doesn't kill them, but it distracts and stings them. It, like, burns the skin away." He shrugged. "Kinda like holy water to demons."

"Well, well, well…" a voice made both men freeze abruptly. They whipped around, and Dean's eyes widened as his gaze met a familiar face.

"Edgar," the hunter growled, clenching his fists. The leviathan smirked.

"How'd you get in here?" He paused, eyes flicking to Cas, eyebrows raising. "Castiel? Is that you?" He blinked, looking genuinely surprised. "I thought you exploded? I was kind of there, so, how are you alive?" The angel glared at him.

"Looks like I got lucky," he muttered, tightening his grip on the Borax bottle. Edgar's smirk returned.

"Oh well, it's no matter. I was getting bored, anyway. At least now I have something to fill my time with. Entertainment and a lunch. How nice." He started taking steps forward, but Castiel had lifted the bottle, and quickly squirted two sprays, causing the leviathan to snarl angrily and grab at his sizzling face.

"Oh, did I mention it pisses them off?" Dean added hurriedly as he grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him further into the room, seeing how Edgar blocked the exit.

"Yeah, that would've been nice to know!" Cas grunted back as he continued spraying Borax into Edgar's face. The leviathan kept pursuing them, cornering the pair even while the skin bubbled off his face. He shoved Cas roughly out of the way, grabbing Dean by the collar and flinging him across the room to bash into a few copy machines. He turned to the angel, who lifted the spray bottle threateningly. Edgar smirked.

"That doesn't work forever, kid," he sneered, the skin that had been sizzling off of his face slowly slid back into place, the sting disappearing. Castiel pulled the trigger on the bottle, but nothing came out. His pool blue eyes flew down to the bottle in horror, then turned to face up at the ceiling.

"You couldn't have given me a bigger bottle?" he snapped right as Edgar shoved him against the wall. Castiel dropped the empty Borax bottle, lifting his hands and trying to free himself from Edgar's vise-like grip. Suddenly, Dean was behind the leviathan, and he grabbed the creature's jacket, jerking him backwards.

"Get the fuck off my angel," he snarled, blood trickling down the side of his face from where he smacked his head against the copy machine. Edgar jumped to his feet, ready to attack when Dean came onto him with punches to the chin, head, and eyes. Edgar managed to dodge a punch, and tackled Dean to the floor, pinning him to the ground and swinging stone-hard punches to the face. Castiel was on the leviathan immediately, giving a swift kick to the chin, which knocked him off the hunter. Castiel helped Dean up, steadying him carefully.

"You alright?" the angel asked worriedly. Dean nodded, his eyes unfocused.

"Yeah, 'm fine," he mumbled, and his green eyes flicked behind Cas as Edgar pulled a knife from his pocket, turning to face the two 'intruders'. Dean tried to focus his eyes, realizing Cas stilled hadn't noticed their attacker was closing in on them, and he quickly pulled him out of the way and used his own self as a shield to protect the angel. He let out a sharp gasp as the blade dug deep into his shoulder, and raked down his chest to stop at his hip. Edgar let out a wicked laugh, but was cut short as Castiel performed another miracle, manifested a saber, and sliced the leviathan's head off. The body collapsed in a bloody heap, and the angel almost abruptly ignored it, turning his attention to his charge that was lying crumpled on the floor.

"Dean…? Dean, say something," he pleaded, holding up the human in his arms. Dean let out a weak moan, and the angel let out a relieved sigh. He reached over and carefully began to press a hand to the hunter's chest to heal the jagged wound, but hadn't realized that cutting off a leviathan's head wouldn't kill it, and it would just reattach itself back onto the body. Edgar stabbed Castiel in the back, causing the angel to grunt in discomfort. He harshly shoved back his head to bash it against Edgar's, making the leviathan stumble backwards. The angel reached back and extracted the knife from his back, shaking off the wound easily. He stood and spun around right as Edgar plowed into him, smacking the knife out of his hand and pinning him to the wall.

"Hey, Castiel, want to know something fun?" he sneered, lifting a hand to press against the angel's stomach. "Being almighty powerful and stuff, we can do _this,_" He pushed his hand into Castiel's vessel, _through_ Castiel's vessel, and touched his Grace. The angel let out the most ear-splitting scream he's ever made, writhing from where he was pressed against the wall. "Yeah, and _this_, too." Edgar grabbed part of Castiel's Grace, and ripped a piece of it off. Castiel screamed again, his shriek filled with agony, woe, and fear. His eyes flicked down to stare helplessly at Dean's limp body a few feet from him. Their eyes locked, and they seemed to share one thought.

How the hell did it all end up like this?

* * *

Sam and Gabriel appeared in the mail building, hands clutched together. They slipped through empty corridors for several minutes, noticing that there was not a single leviathan in sight.

"Maybe we got the wrong place?" Sam said hesitantly. Gabriel squeezed his hand, pausing as they swerved to the left.

"No, this is the right place, all right. This place reeks of 'em," he said bitterly, wrinkling his nose. Suddenly, the archangel took in a sharp breath, freezing in his tracks. Sam halted, his hand tightening around Gabriel's as he looked at the trickster worriedly.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" he asked, panicking. Gabriel shut his eyes, gathered himself, and then kept moving. He pulled Sam quickly along the hallways, remaining silent. "_Gabriel,_" Sam growled, stopping. "Tell me what's going on." The archangel didn't meet the Winchester's eyes.

"Dean and Cas are being attacked," he murmured. "They're losing." He squeezed his human's hand, and began moving through the halls once more, Sam's heart rate picking up. "Sam, you need to calm down- they can sense your fear. They live off of it._Calm down,_" Gabriel soothed, and they continued walking. After a few minutes, the archangel suddenly stopped at a closed door with a small, platinum sign that read, 'Office'. He stared at the door for several seconds, and then finally breathed, "This is it." He turned to face Sam, taking a hold of his shoulders and gazing into the human's eyes. "Ya ready, kiddo?"

Sam inhaled a shaky breath, nodding shortly. "Y-yeah. I think." They leaned forward into a sweet, tender kiss, and then entered the room. Dick stood beside a large window, staring through the blinds. There was hardly any furniture in the room; only a few pictures hanging from the walls, a desk in the middle of the room, and a leather chair. The head leviathan glanced up, looking surprised.

"Oh," he said simply, blinking. "I didn't know I'd be having visitors. How embarrassing." He turned and casually approached his desk, reaching out and lightly pressing a small button under the wood. Merely seconds later, a large man (most likely leviathan) entered behind Gabriel and Sam, causing the two to enter further into the office. Sam clenched his fists and glared angrily at Dick, completely ignoring the leviathan behind them, who was there either for back-up or to block the door.

"You killed Bobby," he growled, heart wrenching in misery as memories spilled into his mind of the moment at the hospital when their dearest friend awoke from his coma just to give them information, and then died. He trembled. "You killed him!"

"Sam, calm down!" Gabriel hissed again, trying to grab for the human's hand, but it was too late. Sam's emotions were too built up, and he charged the leviathan, a long, narrow knife suddenly in his hands. He lifted his arm to attack, but Dick easily slid to the side, quickly grabbing Sam from the back and slamming his face down into the desk. While Sam was distracted by his now bleeding nose, the head leviathan squared a fisted punch to the jaw, causing the human to collapse to the floor. Gabriel was on Dick instantly, throwing a rock solid elbow to the face, stunning the leviathan. Gabriel crouched in front of his beloved human, gently touching his cheek. "Dumb kid- I told you to stay calm," he murmured sadly, then felt a knife slice through his back. Gabriel sighed and stood up to face the leviathans. "Great. And I liked this jacket, too."

**RIGHT FRIGGIN' NOW!**

Sam passed out. Gabriel could feel that. He felt his own Grace overflowing, and held onto that power, gripping his incredulous spear tightly in his hand. He could feel his wings wanting to break free, wanting to slither out of the other dimension and form into Gabriel's true form. He wanted to let them, so badly, but he couldn't. That would destroy Sam, and everything nearby. He had to stay strong. He pulled back his arm, seeing Dick's face twist in complete and utter horror as Gabriel threw forward his spear, the tip stabbing straight through Dick Roman's neck.

And then, it was as if the Earth itself had stopped moving.

It felt like, to Gabriel, that everything in the world had stopped. Everything was frozen in time. Finally, Dick's body exploded, black ooze splattering across the entire office. Edgar stood there, covered in his boss's blood, and after several seconds, he, too, exploded into ooze. Gabriel stood there, still clutching his spear, and blinked. A grin spread across his face, but it soon disappeared. He quickly turned to his spear, his eyes fluttering closed. "Thank you. You have served me well. Return to Father, now." The spear slowly disappeared, and Gabe finally turned to Sam, who still lay unconscious on the floor. The archangel's gaze softened and he kneeled beside his beloved human. He reached out, touching Sam's chest.

"Sleep, Sammy. It's all over, now, so just take a nice long nap, and when you wake up- Find your brother and Cas. They'll both be fine. I'll make sure of it." After healing the human, he leaned down, kissing the hunter's still lips gently.

Then he was gone.

It didn't take him long to find his little brother, and dear _Father_ was it a horrifying scene. Gabriel appeared in the break room, face twisting in absolute anguish and grief. His little brother… Oh, his poor little brother… was nailed to the wall, _by his own wings_. Or at least what was left of his wings. Castiel's former black, night colored wings had been torn to shreds. Stabs and scratches and bruises covered his vessel, his bloody body limp as he hung from the wall. Gabriel shook his head, anger swelling inside him, and then slowly disappearing as he calmed himself down. He noticed Dean, unconscious on the floor below Cas with a large, jagged wound down his chest. Gabriel crouched down, pressing a hand to the hunter's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dean, your brother and Cas'll be with you soon," he murmured, watching as the wound healed and closed up, and then he stood to approach the tortured angel before him. He shook his head again, feeling the tears escape his eyes. "Oh, my dear brother… I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry you had to go through this- I shouldn't have had you guys come." Gabriel pressed his hand to Castiel's stomach, feeling that most of his brother's Grace had been ripped to pieces. Gabriel stepped back, eyes sad as he felt his own Grace slowly dying. If he was already going to die, why not use up his remaining powers to save his little brother? Gabriel shut his eyes, pressing a hand to Castiel's skin, pushing his remaining Grace into the angel, healing his wounds and wings, the feather's growing back into place, the bones fixing, and the skin healing. Gabriel smiled the saddest of smiles.

"Gabriel?"

The archangel didn't move. He had heard Sam's voice, Sam's confused yet hopeful voice. No, he hadn't wanted this. Sam was supposed to have stayed asleep longer- he wasn't supposed to be there!

"Gabriel? Wait, am I hallucinating?"

Gabriel still wouldn't turn, _couldn't_ turn. He hung his head, watching his tears drip onto the hardwood floor, making small, dark circles on the smooth flooring. His shoulders trembled. He thought he'd be able to handle this better, but he was completely wrong. This was so hard! He couldn't even look at or speak to his beloved human. The tears came harder, now.

"Gabriel? What's wrong? What happened? I see Cas and Dean are okay, but what's wrong? It's okay if you're human-"

Gabriel was gone. He had used the very last of his angelic strength to fly as far away from the mail building as possible. He had heard Sam's voice getting closer, had felt the panic and worry in the human's voice, and… Gabriel couldn't do it. He couldn't handle that. He couldn't take it.

Sam wasn't supposed to be there for Gabriel's death.


	10. Chapter 9

Gabriel let out a moan, his eyes squeezing tightly as he regained consciousness. He stretched his neck, feeling the back of his sore head rubbing against soft grass. Gabriel blinked open his eyes, his body aching all over. Confused for a moment, he sort of just lay there, staring up at the pale blue sky. Then memories of before flooded into his mind, and he took in a sharp gasp, sitting upright with his eyes wide.

"The hell?" he mumbled, glancing around. He was sitting in a small clearing, surrounded by magnificent looking trees and plants and vegetation. His brows furrowed. "If this is Purgatory, maybe being dead ain't such a bad thing," he said aloud to himself, golden eyes still grazing the strange looking plants.

**"My beloved son, you are not dead. You still have centuries to come,"** a strong, sad voice murmured from behind Gabriel, causing him to jump. He didn't dare move or turn around, suddenly very aware of his freshly renewed Grace flaring inside of him.

That voice.

That voice that was so achingly familiar. It caused various amounts of emotions to flow through him, emotions the archangel couldn't even name. He couldn't tell whether he was angry, joyful, or utterly despaired to hear that voice. He squeezed his eyes shut; suddenly thinking that he could be imagining this, that his might be his Heaven.

_But why am I in Heaven?_ he thought in irritation. _I should be in Purgatory with all the other monsters._

**"My child, rise. This is not of your imagination."**

Gabriel froze, his Grace screaming at him to obey, to stand and face his father. He wanted to, so badly, he could feel it in every nerve in his body. But he couldn't. Not with all the pain that was overpowering him. Not with all of the betrayal, the anger, the woe, the joy, the fear, the rage, the despair, the _feelings_ he felt swimming inside of him. He hadn't felt so many emotions at once in a long, _long_ time. All Gabriel wanted to do was to stand, face his father, punch Him, and then hug Him and never let go. But, of course, he could not. He felt his Grace writhe in agony, every inch of angel in him shrieking to follow an order instructed from his God.

**"Gabriel. Stand."**

His voice was slightly sterner, now, edged with a hint of command behind the strong, powerful echo that seemed to follow every syllable He spoke.

If Gabriel had need for his vessel's heart, he was pretty sure it would have stopped. The way his father spoke his name, the sadness and love and sympathy and regret- All twisted into one simple word. He couldn't handle it anymore. The archangel couldn't control his limbs, his body at all. He felt his muscles tense, and felt his feet push to make himself stand. Gabriel watched as he slowly turned, and faced God. His breathing hitched, and his mouth grew dry.

The archangel gazed at the person before him, wearing a young man with a scraggly brown beard and curly brown hair. Black, square glasses rested on the bridge on his nose, which magnified his bright, pool blue eyes. Gabriel trembled, feeling a hard lump gather in his throat. He was _not_ going to cry. _He was not going to cry!_

"Dad," he choked out, trying to contain himself. He felt his fists clench at his sides, and felt his jaw set as he forced back the tears. God's expression grew soft, and He surveyed the archangel with a look of pride.

**"You have done well, Gabriel,"** He praised. **"Although it was long overdue, you completed your task in destroying the leviathan. I am proud."** His sapphire eyes sparkled in the warm light.

Gabriel felt his chest ease as his father's soothing voice washed through him, the weight on his shoulders loosening, and a small smile was placed on his lips. But it soon disappeared as his mind caught up to him. God had deserted him and his brothers. He had left them alone on their own, lost and confused. When Gabriel had left, God hadn't tried to stop him, or any of the fighting going on between the archangel's brethren. Anger and rage filled him quite quickly. His face was twisted in fury, and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

"_Where've you been?_" he snarled, unwanted tears making his vision blurry. "All this time! All this time you've been missing- We thought you were dead! We thought you had abandoned Us!" He shook his head vigorously, and his hands rose to rub at his wet face as he began to weep. Fury and grief swelled inside him, confusing his emotions. He covered his eyes, ashamed he was being so childish. He was acting like a kid who got angry at his dad for leaving him alone for five minutes, only this time, it's been a millennia. The pain in his Grace was overwhelming, as much as it was infuriating. Gabriel let out a petty whimper. "Dad, where were you?" he whispered, hands still pressed against his eyes. Gabriel couldn't see it, but God was smiling the saddest of smiles at him. He slowly approached His son, leaning forward with His arms outstretched, enfolding him in a gentle embrace.

**"My poor child… I never left,"** He hummed, voice barely audible. Gabriel hesitated, keeping his arms to his chest, unsure how to react to the sudden intimacy. Finally, Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his face into his father's shoulder, still keeping his arms to himself as he let God calm away his despair. **"You were all just looking in the wrong places,"** God murmured, pulling back to blink down at Gabriel. The archangel frowned, wiping away at his cheeks as he suddenly caught up to the present. He glanced around once more, taking in all of the vegetation.

"But, Father, am I Home? This doesn't feel like Heaven…"

God smiled. **"You can be Home, as long as you want to be."** Gabriel stood there, eyes wide.

"Wait… What?" His brows furrowed. "I thought we were warriors, 'made to obey'- and you're giving me a choice to go Home?" God tipped His head ever-so-slightly to the side, fixing a questioning look on His son.

**"You all have been blessed with free will. Many of you just haven't found it, yet,"** He replied simply. **"And you have already made countless decisions on your own."** God quirked an eyebrow at the archangel, the corner of His mouth twitching into a hidden smile. Gabriel would never admit it later on, but he actually felt a twinge of guilt at those words. He hurriedly pushed the emotions aside, and bit his lower lip in thought. Return Home, and be with his brothers, happy now that the Apocalypse is over, or return back to his home on Earth, and be with his beloved Sam… Gabriel's frown deepened.

"Hold on…" He studied his father, looking cautious. "You _do_ know what your sons have been doing while you were away?" he asked slowly, lifting an eyebrow. God let out a huff of laughter, catching the archangel off guard.

**"Of course, Gabriel."** His smile was radiant, but filled with utter sadness. **"I am the Creator. I am aware of all that has happened. I had known what your brother, Lucifer, had been planning. I'd known for quite some time. I had known what Zachariah and Raphael had been doing. They had thought they were doing the right thing, and I will not be angry with them for it."** God blinked. **"Also, I remember speaking to Joshua about how weary I've become; how everything seemed to be going as I had planned, but had shifted slightly as the Winchesters interfered."** He paused.**"I do recall explaining to Joshua to tell the Winchester boys to… oh, how did **_**he**_** say it?"** God pondered for a moment, and then smiled. **"Ah, yes- '**_**back off**_**.'"** His chuckle was incredible, tantalizing even. Gabriel gave a crooked smile, raising an eyebrow at his father. This was just too strange. After countless centuries, he was just randomly sharing a conversation with his beloved God.

"So, do I have to go Home?" the archangel asked unsurely. God blinked, smiling warmly.

**"Do **_**you**_** want to go Home?"** He asked gently. Gabriel didn't reply, only stared at his father in absolute wonderment.

"Honestly?"

His father gave a solemn nod. The archangel paused, and then matched his father's grin with his own cocky smirk.

_"I don't."_

* * *

"Cas, I'm serious- You gotta do something about Sam," Dean whispered to his angel, shooting feverish looks at his sleeping brother on the bed across the motel room. The angel sighed.

"I would, Dean, but there is, unfortunately, nothing in my power that I am able to do." He shook his head sadly. "His depression towards Gabriel is his own, and I am unable to change the will of my father's creation. I mean, I could, but that would go against every fiber of my being." Dean threw his hands downs, utterly frustrated.

"But I can't live with him like this! He barely talks, he won't tell us what happened the day Gabriel died- and he _won't_ do_anything_ but _sulk_!" he hissed, trying very hard to force his voice down to a hushed tone. The hunter had to resolve to pacing and taking deep breaths in order to calm him down. "I'm terrified to leave the kid alone- I mean, what would he do by himself? Kill himself? Would he actually do that over losing _Gabriel?_ Seriously. Gabriel!" Dean let out an irritated growl, gripping his short hair in annoyance. Cas watched the human worriedly.

"I honestly have no idea, Dean," he said apologetically. "Believe me; I worry of him, too. It's just… He'll need to learn to cope without the archangel."

"I can cope well enough without him," Sam's irritated voice sounded from behind the two. They jumped, turning around to stare at an annoyed looking Winchester sitting up in the motel bed. Dean glared at him.

"Bullshit. You've been acting like crap for the past two days without him, Sammy. It's pissing me off."

"Well sorry my pain is bugging you, Dean, let me get out of your hair," Sam spat back, standing roughly to his feet and stomping over to the table, snatching his jacket and tromping to the door. Dean squared his shoulders.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sam shot his brother his bitch face over his shoulder as he swung the door open. "_Out._" He slammed the door. Dean immediately began to lurch forward to stop him, but Cas quickly grabbed a tight hold onto the hunter's arm, causing him to jerk back. Dean turned his glare onto Cas, but before the human could snap anything, the angel hurriedly cut in.

"Dean, I think we should let your brother have some alone time to mourn Gabriel."

Dean tried to say a snarky reply, but nothing came to mind, so he let out an annoyed sigh. He just didn't want Sam wandering off somewhere by himself. Especially in his state. Castiel leaned forward slowly, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"And with your brother gone, we can have some time alone to ourselves as well?"

The hunter froze, eyes wide as he quirked his eyebrows down at the angel. He grinned, which made Castiel's smile widen, and they pressed their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

A young woman whose name tag read, 'Alice' stepped out of the bar's kitchen, peeling her apron off. It was two A.M. which was their closing time, so she was just going to finish up by cleaning the tables. She tossed her apron onto the bar counter, when she suddenly noticed a large figure slouched over the counter, his head buried into his arms. She sighed. Great. Another passed-out drunk she had to take care of.

"Hey, pal, its closing time," she called, approaching him. She leaned over the wooden counter, poking his head. "Seriously, I need to clean up." Alice's brows furrowed, annoyed. She pounded her fist on the counter beside his head, trying to scare him awake. "Buddy, wake up!" Finally, the man slowly lifted his head, arms still crossed on the smooth wood. Alic's eyes widened. "Oh, wow, are you okay?" she asked, slightly taken aback at the state he was in. His eyes were red and puffy (he was probably crying a lot) and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He just stared blankly at her, his big, hazel eyes still filled with remaining sadness.

"It doesn't matter where I go," he murmured, voice barely audible, and his breath reeking of beer. "That idiot isn't coming back." The man shook his head, his eyes flicking down at his arms. "I told him not to do it, but he did it anyway. That dumbass."

Alice quirked an eyebrow at him. "Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said awkwardly. How drunk was this guy? "But, really, I need you to go-"

"But it's all my fault."

She paused, noticing the guy's eyes were filling with tears. She blinked, unsure of what to do. He looked so broken, so hurt, so lost, and so… drunk. He sort of resembled a kicked puppy. Minus the drunk part.

"I should've tried harder to stop him. But I was too weak. Those damn leviathan. Why does God have to be this way? Why can't he just let people be happy?"

The man shook his head, eyes sad and still watery. Interest sparked in Alice. _Leviathan? What the heck is that? Is this guy literally insane, or is he in some type of mafia…?_

"Uh, pal, I still got no clue what you're rambling ab-"

He cut her off again, "But I could've saved him! I could've! Instead I watched him die! I'm such an idiot. It's been two days, so why do I still feel so much pain in my chest?" He let out a weak whimper, his head falling to bury in his arms, again.

Curiosity now spread through Alice. This guy witnessed a death? She wasn't entirely positive on how to comfort him, so she just gave him an awkward pat on the back.

"Um, I'm sorry for your loss?"

He glanced up, blinking. His brows furrowed, looking at Alice as if he'd only now just noticed her. "Who're you?" he asked, dazed. She stared back at him, disappointment filing over her curiosity and interest. This guy was just drunk, nothing special about him. She let out a sigh.

"Sir, I need you to leave. We. Are. Closed."

"Don't worry, I can handle him," a new voice sounded from behind Alice, making her jump. She whipped around, eyes wide. A man was leaned against the closed door to the bar's kitchen, where she had just come from... which did not have a back door. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, but was suddenly stopped short as her voice ceased to work. Her hands lifted to her throat, eyes wide in shock and fear. Not a sound would come out, and she quickly shot a confused and terrified look to the stranger, who was smirking at her.

"Sorry, sweet cake, but I didn't come for you."

His golden eyes locked with Alice's blue ones, and then he strode past her, suddenly disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the counter, leaning over the drunken man.

"Kiddo," he whispered in the guy's ear. The drunken man's body tensed and he seemed to bury his face deeper into his arms at the stranger's voice.

"Leave me alone," he cried, voice muffled from his clothes. "I know you're just a hallucination. I've had plenty of you appearing and telling me you're not dead. I know you are, so just leave me alone. I know Lucifer is just torturing me." His hands slipped from under him, and he pushed his finger into his palm, trembling.

Alice stood there, completely and utterly lost. She had no idea what was going on. How did that guy materialize on the other side of the counter? How did he get in here if everything was locked up? Lucifer? As in the Devil? What the hell is going on? The stranger suddenly lifted his cold eyes on to her.

"Would you mind not thinking so loud?" he growled at her, causing her to stumble back into the wall. She still couldn't speak, but she obeyed, and just decided on going with whatever was going on, and staying silent. The stranger turned back to the trembling man. "Sammy," he said in a more gentle tone, his voice soft and affectionate. "Sam, I promise… It's me. I just need you to look up at me. Look up, and you'll know I'm real."

The man named Sam shook his head from in his arms. "No! No, if I look up, you'll be gone. You're always gone," he whimpered.

The stranger pressed his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sammy, just listen to me. I'm so sorry for what I put you through. Must've been the worst two days of your life, having to live without lil' ol' me, huh? But I'm back. My father brought me back."

"Please… Please, just stop," Sam whispered, sounding agonized, but at the stranger's touch, he seemed to slowly start giving in.

Alice could see his head barely inching up and out of his arms. Finally, he lifted his head completely and turned it to stare at the stranger. He waited (it seemed to Alice) for the stranger to disappear, like he had said he always did. But the stranger stayed, a loving smile placed on his lips. Sam's hazel eyes widened after several moments, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Gabe…? Gabriel?" he breathed out shakily, a look of longing, pain, and hope on his face. The man named Gabriel's eyes grew warm.

"Heya, kiddo. Ya miss me?"

Without hesitation, Sam shoved himself out of the bar stool, and into Gabriel open arms, their lips smashing together. Their arms wrapped around each other, and they pushed their bodies together, leaving no room for even the smallest of paper clips.

Alice's eyes widened in shock at the sudden gay make-out session in front of her. She just stood there, uncertain of what to do. The two men were just attached to each other, now, and they were making noises that made her _very_ uncomfortable. But she couldn't move, and her voice was still impaired, so she was forced to just stand awkwardly against the wall, hoping and praying the two would finish quickly.

Gabriel suddenly pulled back, but Sam obviously followed after, still yearning and wanting more. "Hold on, Sammy, we can resume this later." His eyes flicked to Alice, who was still just standing there, eyes wide. He grinned. "Sorry, sweet cake. Didn't mean for you to have seen that. I just temporarily forgot you were here." He shrugged, and then lifted his hands, snapping.

Alice suddenly blinked, and she wasn't in the bar anymore. She was at her small apartment, a few blocks from the bar she worked at and had been standing in merely seconds ago. She stood there, in her small living room, hands still touching her throat.

"What… The hell?" she managed to croak as she realized she could use her voice. "What just happened?"

* * *

Dean straddled Castiel, pushing the angel into the soft motel bed with their lips locked in a juicy kiss. Their clothes were strewn onto the floor, easily forgotten in their attempt to stay locked together. He slid his tongue into Castiel's mouth, running it along the angel's lower lip as it slipped out, causing a pleasure-filled moan to escape Castiel's mouth. Dean moved ever-so-slightly, nibbling and sucking at Cas's neck, his hands massaging into the newly regenerated angel's bare chest.

"Dean," Cas gasped, his hands gripped in the human's short, dirty blonde hair. The human scooted down, sucking and nipping at Castiel's nipples, and running his tongue in rhythmic circles around them. Another moan slipped from the angel, his head tipped back and pushed into the sheets. Dean moved back to Castiel's mouth, pressing their lips together in a needed kiss.

Castiel's eyes were squeezed shut; his fingers intertwined through Dean's short hair, and he pulled the human as close as he could against him.

"Oh, Cas," Dean breathed against the angel's lips. This was the most different, but the greatest, experience he had ever had in his life. It was way better than the countless chicks he had slept with over the years, the ones he didn't even have feelings for, but just needed someone to be close to him. This was better. In every possible term of the statement, _it was much better_.This was with the person he knew he wanted, the person he knew he loved, but wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone but that person. This was Castiel. And Castiel was his.

"D-Dean," Cas panted breathlessly, turning his head slightly so that their lips broke apart. Dean's hands stopped groping the angel's chest, and he stayed still for a moment, his nose brushing against Castiel's smooth cheek as they both breathed hard. After merely seconds, he tried to give a few more quick kisses on the angel's lips, but Cas kept jerking away. The human sat up on his knees, frowning in irritation.

"What?" he demanded, still sitting on top of the half naked angel. Cas peered up at the hunter.

"Don't you think it's about time we find your brother? He still hasn't returned, and it's been a couple hours."

Dean blinked, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It was two-thirty A.M. Dean's eyes widened. He hadn't known he and Cas had been… doing what they had been doing …for so long. His face flushed, and he scooted off of the angel, lowering his gaze to scan himself. He was sweaty and wearing only jeans, and had a few bite marks and bruises strewn over his body. He raised his emerald eyes to browse Castiel's appearance. The angel looked much worse than Dean did… _What did I do to him?_ the human thought in embarrassment as he realized he couldn't even remember the things they did for the past two hours, other than incredible making out. Cas had several bite marks, hickies, red splotches, bruises, finger nail dents, and was also sweating. Dean felt his face grow warm.

"Er… Can I take a shower first, and you, uh, clean up or something?" he asked awkwardly. The angel blinked, and then glanced down at himself, noticing the state they both were in. Dean caught how Castiel's cheeks grew slightly pink, and tried to hide his smirk.

"Y-Yes, of course," Cas mumbled, standing from the bed to retrieve his shirt, tie, belt and trench coat.

When Dean exited the shower (wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a green t-shirt) to a clean Castiel, he found that he and Cas were no longer alone. And neither was Sammy.

"You sonovabitch, I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" the human snarled, already beginning to rage towards Gabriel, who grinned from his spot beside a dazed looking Sam. But Castiel hurriedly reached out, catching the hunter before he had the chance to attack the archangel. Dean glared at Gabriel, fuming pissed. "What the hell? You were dead! You fucking bastard! What you put Sam through, I'm gonna kill you for it!" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Now, Deano, you'd just put Sammy through hell again by killing me~"

Dean let out another vicious snarl and tried breaking free of Castiel's grip, but the angel was too strong for the hunter, so he soon gave up and just resolved to glare at the archangel. Sam sat down on the edge of his motel bed, Gabriel moving to stand next to him, their hands clasped together. Castiel loosened his grasp on Dean, but still wove his hands around the human's arm to keep a good hold on him. Dean continued to glare angrily at the archangel.

"How and why?" was all he growled after several moments of silence. Gabriel smiled an actual genuine smile, eyes filled with love and happiness.

"Dad. He brought me back. We had a nice talk in the Forest, which is right outside the gates of Heaven. I didn't realize that's where I was until I returned to Earth."

Castiel's eyes widened, mouth falling open. "You spoke to Father?" he breathed in disbelief. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, he told me how he was aware of everything that had been going on. Like, Raphael, Zachariah, and the others. He talked about the 'Winchesters', too. It was nice… Talking to him after so long, and all. He gave me a choice, too. He told me I could either return Home, or return to Earth."

"And he chose Earth," Sam finished, a pleasant smile placed on the Winchester's lips. Gabriel smirked, plopping himself into Sam's lap.

"Yep! 'Cause I knew you wouldn't be able to live without me." He winked. "And I was right." He pushed forward, capturing the hunter's lips in a kiss. Dean made a gagging noise, causing Cas to smack him and shoot him a dirty look. Dean smirked, wrapping his arm around the angel's waist, pulling him close.

"Well. This is great. The leviathan's dead. Gabriel's back. Me and Sam got our angels."

Castiel smiled, reaching up and kissing the human softly on the lips. "And they all lived happily ever after," the angel murmured against his lips. Dean smiled.

"Yeah. I like that. _Happily ever after."_


End file.
